


Call My Name

by flickawhip



Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 21:51:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12566980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Not real at all...Darcey and Shirley spend some time alone.





	Call My Name

At first it all seems so innocent. Shirley follows Darcey back to her dressing room, but she always does, they usually spend time alone waiting for the celebs and pros to leave. The boys, by now, know not to knock on the door, even if the two aren’t cuddled together they usually want a little peace. 

The door shuts, Shirley turning the lock even as Darcey moves away to remove the few things that belong to the costume department, leaving behind very little, although she is unaware of Shirley moving closer until she feels arms close around her, one around her waist, the other lower, a hand dragging slowly up under the shorter side of her dress. She shivers, knowing precisely what is about to happen. It starts lightly, Shirley teasing her until she is unable to hold back a soft whine of lust, letting her eyes slide closed. Then, slowly, the hand moves away, the zip of her dress pulled down until Shirley is undressing her. She isn’t given a chance to return the favour, instead she is pushed back against the wall, her naked body fit snugly against Shirley’s, the woman’s lips and teeth closing at her neck, then collarbone. 

“Shirley...”

The word is panted at first, a light protest that she doesn’t really mean. Shirley responds by moving to push her firmly against the wall, a hand dragging up the inside of her thigh again until Darcey can’t help but move, letting her legs fall further open to Shirley’s touch. 

She knows she is keening now, whining with need. 

“Shirley...”

Shirley smirks into her collarbone, muttering the words.

“Let it happen... babe... trust me...”

She does trust her, and it shows in the way she lets her eyes flutter closed, her body reacting instantly to Shirley, the feel of Shirley’s breasts pressed against her own, her palm rubbing almost too firmly against her clit, two fingers fully claiming her even as Shirley bites, sucking firmly to mark her collarbone. 

The pattern doesn’t falter, Shirley makes demands of her and Darcey gives herself over to her, all but yelping, keening and whining. She finally comes undone with a near sob. 

“Shirley...”

Shirley smiles, easing her slowly down, pressing gentle kisses to her collarbone, shoulder, neck and then finally lips, her touch soft as she brushes hair from Darcey’s face, tender now, smiling softly when Darcey’s eyes finally open again. 

“I love it when you call my name...”

A pause.

“I love you.”


End file.
